I Am One with the Ocean
I Am One with the Ocean is the fourth episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot Mabel was scared of going anywhere the ocean, But with some help from Moana and Maui, Dipper and the rest of their fiends can show her how to conquer the fear of the ocean. Mickey, Stanley and Ford brought Dipper and Mabel to the island One day, Mickey Mouse, Stanley and Ford Pines brought Dipper, Mabel and ther friends to Motunui. And there, They've met with Moana and her people including her parents, Tui and Sina. Enjoying the Luau/The village festival has begun That night, Everyone was enjoying the village festival. And Mabel was starting to like Pua and Heihei, Even Soos started to like that sensitive chicken. Mabel's scared of the Ocean/An evil arriving Te Fiti However, Mabel was afraid of going anywhere near the ocean. Tui begin to felt the same way he did after he lost his best friend during the storm and how over protective he was to Moana. Meanwhile, A great evil is arriving at Te Fiti. Dipper found the first conch shell on the stones/Archimedes warns his friends At the stone shrine, Dipper found the first conch shell on the stones here Moana placed. Then, Archimedes came and warned Merlin, Mickey, Dipper, Mabel and their fiends about Hades' plan for Te Fiti's heart. As they agreed to go with Moana, Tui watches over the tribe until they return. The Adventure through the ocean begins/Moana helps Mabel overcome her fears As the adventure begins, Dipper, Mabel and their friends sailed across the sea with one big canoe. Just then, Moana helps Mabel overcome her fears of the ocean as it tries to be nice to her. Meeting Maui for the first time/Joining the Voyage Party Then, Dipper and Mabel finally met Maui for the very first time. With a helping hand asked, He'd decided to help them out. Dipper spotted the Kakamora Pirate Ship/Battling to escape Then, Dipper spotted a ship full of Kakamora. So, They battle them as they tried to escape from them. Nick was paralyzed/Baymax helped him back on his feet But suddenly, Nick was shot in the dart and paralyzed. Luckily, Baymax cured him with the serum he made and got him back on his feet once again. The Ocean became friends with Mabel/Moana and Maui teaches the Pines Twins Later, The Ocean became friends with Mabel everytime she dived into it as it brought back on board. Then, Moana and Maui taught Dipper and Mabel about way finding. Discovering the Island of Te Fiti/Hades and the villains are back At last, Dipper, Mabel and their friends discovered the Island of Te Fiti. Suddenly, Hades came along with a few gang of villains who're coming after her heart. Ursula and Morgana appeared/The ocean protects the Pines Twins Just then, Ursula and Morgana appeared trying to get in their way. Just as they attack, The ocean protects Dipper and Mabel just as they tried to escape from them. Maui fights the two evil sea witches/Dipper and Mabel faced Hades Just as Dipper and Mabel reach Te Fiti, Maui shouts "It's Maui Time!" and fought off the two evil sea witches. As for Dipper and Mabel, They fought Hades with their magic. Mickey and the gang to the rescue/Protecting the Heart of Te Fiti Just then, Mickey and the gang along with Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard and Neptunia came just in time to the rescue as they protect the Heart of Te Fiti. The villains defeated once again/Te Fiti rewards Dipper and Mabel It took a long battle, But Dipper, Mabel and their friends finally defeated the villains. Just then, Te Fiti awakened and was very proud of Dipper and Mabel's passion for others when defending other worlds. So, She rewarded them with two special items, the "Forest Emerald Medallion" and "Ocean Pearl Necklace". A Celebration in Motunui/The Honor of Dipper and Mabel After the battle, Dipper, Mabel and their friends returned to Motunui. Tui and Sina were very happy to see their daughter again along with their friends. Soon, They begin a ceremony to honor Dipper and Mabel, The two young apprentices of Mickey Mouse who befriended Moana and Maui. Trivia * Songs and Scores *You're Welcome Transcript *I Am One with the Ocean (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225